gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Assety
Assety to posiadłości dzięki którym, po ukończeniu zadań dostajemy zysk. Występują one w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories i Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Assety po raz pierwszy wystąpiły w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, i mogą być kupowane po ukończeniu misji Wymuszenie. Wyjątek stanowi Willa Vercettiego, którą otrzymujemy bezpłatnie po misji Wymazanie. Willa Vercettiego Willę dostajem po misji Wymazanie, w której zabijamy R.Diaza i odziedziczamy po nim willę.Misję: Wymuszenie-Mamy za zadanie pojechać do centrum North Point Mall i rozbić szyby w sklepach,aby pokazać przedsiębiorcom kto tu rządzi.Masz na to 5 minut.Co 5 rozbitych szyb dojdzie nam jedna gwiazdka(razem 25 szyb-5 gwiazdek) Awantura w barze-Pewien bar niechce płacić haraczu,dlatego musimy wyjaśnić sprawę.Na miejscu okazuje się że knajpy chroniła firma ochroniarska DBP.Po rozmowie mamy 6 minut na zabicie paru ochroniarzy.Po zabicu ochroniarzy wyjadą kolejni na motorach.Gdy ich zabijemy misja kończy się sukcesem Gliniarnia-Mike chciał wysadzić kawiarenkę w North Point Mall, jednak bomba zepsuła się i zaczeło tam krążyć dużo policji.Musimy z Lancem przebrać się za policjantów i dokończyć dzieło.Przy kawiarni bedzie stało 2 żołnierzy z M4 nic ci nie zrobią.Gdy już bomba wybuchnie uważaj na policję(przy wejściach do centrum stoją gliniarze z M4).Uciekaj do willi! Studio Filmowe [[Wszystkie moje koniki|'Wszystkie moje koniki']]-za zadanie mamy skombinować kogoś na film .Najpierw jedziemy na spotkanie z Candy Suxxx, jej agent nie zgadza się na udział Candy w filmie, więc musimy go usunąć-uważaj na ochroniarzy.Później po Mercedes i do studia.Sukces. Odrzutowe dildo-Tym razem zadanie jest trochę trudniejsze.Misja polega na rozrzuceniu ulotek po mieście za pomocą wodolotu. Facet imieniem Martha-Mamy śledzić limuzynę Candy za pomocą Sparrowa.Dolecimy do okolic klubu malibu.Musimy cyknąć parę fotek Candy i Martha.Najlepiej z okna hotelu.Po zrobieniu kilku fotek osiągniemy 5 level wanted(5 gwiazdek).Jeżeli byłeś w hotelu ważaj na schodach.Teraz jedź do studia Reflektor-Za zadanie mamy włączenie reflektora z reklamą filmu.Musimy jechać do wieżowca i skakać motorem po dachu aż dojedziemy do reflektora. Klub Malibu [[Bez wyjścia?|'Bez wyjścia?']]-Misja w której musimy uwolnić Cama Jonesa z więzienia, aby pomógł na w napadzie na bank(Cam zna się na sejfach) [[Strzelec|'Strzelec']]-Musimy jechać do strzelnicy i przekonać Phila, żeby nam pomógł w napadzie(ten zna się na broni).Aby to zrobić trzeba osiągnąć 60 punktów na strzelnicy. [[Kierowca|'Kierowca']]-Teraz mamy za zadanie wygrać wyścig z Hilarym-jest nam on potrzebny jako kierowca w napadzie. [[Robota|'Robota']]-Wreszcie! Napad! Okradamy bank.Przebieramy się za włamywaczy.Hilary jedzie na przejażdżek-spokojnie on się jeszcze pojawi w tej misji.Wchodzimy do banku z Philem i Camem.Phil pilnuje zakładników, my z Camem idziemy do sejfu usuwając ochroniarzy.Przy sejfie okaże się że jest nam potrzebny menadżer(czy ktoś tam).Idziemy po niego.Schodzimy na dół zobaczyć co u Phila.Ktoś uruchomi alarm.Teraz rozruba.Cam może zginąć w tej misji(nie musi).Gdy wyjdziemy taksówką podjeżdża Hilary.Zostaje zabity.Jedziemy do Pay 'n' Spray.Jedziemy do domu Cama i koniec. Phil Cassidy [[Spust od spluwy|'Spust od spluwy']]-Phil zleca nam rozwalenie paru wozów z bronią.Będą jeździły parami.Po rozwaleniu jednej pary będzie najazd na skuerach na nasze życie za jednego przestępce 100$.Zbieramy broń.Koniec [[TNT-Wietnam|'TNT-Wietnam']]-Phil opity próbuje uruchomić wybuch bomby.Bomba nie reaguje.Phil podchodzi żeby zobaczyć "co jest".Bomba nagle działa i odcina Philowi rękę.Najpierw jedziemy do szpitala(utrudnieniem jest to że Tommy jest pijany i to że co chwilę phil traci punkty życia), ale Phil woli jechać do swojego kumpla lekarza.Po tej misji na placu Phila będzie można kupić m.in.minigun i granaty. Taksówki Kaufmana [[Firma taksówkarska (misja)|'Firma taksówkarska']]-To tylko cut-scenka [[VIP|'VIP']]-Jedziemy na Wyspę Krewetek(wyspa Starfish), aby odebrać VIP'a.Mamy na to minutę.Niestety VIP'a odbiera konkurencja.Staramy się tak obić taksówkę konkurencji aby VIP przesiadł się do nas.Teraz uważaj na rywala.Zawieź go na lotnisko i misja zakończona. [[Przyjazna konkurencja|'Przyjazna konkurencja']]-VC Cabs(konkurencja) posiada więcej taksówek.Mamy za zadnie 3 zlikwidować.Gdy tylko obijemy taksówkę rywali zaczynają nas gonić.Wystarczy tylko zrobić tak aby wybuchły i koniec misji. [[Taxageddon|'Taxageddon']]-Mercedes wzywa taksówkę.Jedziemy po nią.Na miejscu ani śladu Mercedes.Po chwili wyjeżdża 5 taksówek VC Cabs.Mamy wytrzymać minutę.Po minucie wjeżdża Zebra(to samochód).Załatwi go iresztę taksówek i koniec misji.Taksówka Zebra dostępna w Firmie taksówkarskiej. Drukarnia [http://pl.gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=D%C5%82ugi_j%C4%99zor&action=edit&redlink=1 Długi jęzor]-Chodzi o jakieś matryce, żeby zrobić fałszywe pieniądze.Jedziemy do klubu Malibu porozmawiać z Kent'em co wie o syndykacie fałszerzy na Florydzie.Wskaże on nam statek w Viceport.Zabijamy ochroniarzy i zabieramy matryce.Teraz do drukarni.Uważaj policja cię goni. [http://pl.gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kurier&action=edit&redlink=1 Kurier]-Teraz też musimy odebrać matryce.Kurier przylatuje do Viceportu.Miejsce przybycia jest bardzo dobrze zabezpieczone przez gang(tj.syndykat) z Florydy.Lepiej ich zabić.Są dobrze uzbrojone(bo to same kobiety).Zabijemy kuriera i bierzemy teczkę.Policja zaczyna cię gonić.Weź helikopter i do drukarni. Fabryka lodów [[Fabryka lodów (misja)|'Fabryka lodów']]-To tylko cut-scenka. [[Dystrybucja|'Dystrybucja']]-Rozwieź 50 lodów(tj.narkotyków) po okolicy.Uważaj na policję. Sunshine Autos [[Salon samochodowy (misja)|'Salon samochodowy']]-To tylko cut-scenka. Sunshine Autos Import Garage - 5 list samochodów dzięki którym otrzymamy inne samochody. Wyścigi uliczne : * [Terminal Velocity * Ocean Drive * Border Run * Capital Cruise * Tour! * V.C. Endurance Stocznia [[Stocznia (misja)|'Stocznia']]-To tylko cut-scenka [[Punkt Charlie|'Punkt Charlie']]-zbierz parę paczek. Klub Pole Postion Żeby dostać kapitał trzeba wydać 600$ w pokoju z tancerką.Odblokowuje nam się też drugi pkój ale za wydanie w nim pieniędzy nie dostaniemy większego kapitału. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Wszystkie assety przynoszą nam zysk, ale nie wszystkie kupujemy(Kasyno czterech smoków) Dom Johnsonów [[Wojny Gangów|'Wojny Gangów']]-Kapitał dostajemy tylko jeżeli na mapach możemy wywołać wojnę gangów,albo wszystkie tereny są przez nas zajęte. Zero's RC Shop [[Powietrzny rajd|'Powietrzny rajd']]-Na dachu sklepu jest minigun.Użyjemy go do rozwalenia RC Baronów.Misja kończy się z upływem czasu. [[Linie zaopatrzeniowe...|'Linie zaopatrzeniowe...']]-RC Baronem masz rozwalić kurierów Barkleya.Utrudnieniem jest zużywające się paliwo. [[Miniaturowa armia|'Miniaturowa armia']]-Kierujesz RC Bandytą.Masz pomóc dojechać RC Goblinowi kierowanemu przez Zero do garażu za pomocą magnesu.Będziemy musieli kłaść kładki, niszczyć RC Tigery za pomocą bomb i usuwać beczki z drogi. Wang Cars [[Namierzanie|'Namierzanie']]-Mamy za zadnie skraść Uranus'a.Zero zrobił urządzenie dzięki któremu go namierzymy.Gdy już ukradniemy samochód jedziemy do garażu. [[Jazda próbna|'Jazda próbna']]-Kradniemy razem z Cesarem tym razem z salonu dwa samochody.Uciekamy przed policją za Cesarem aż do garażu. [[Cynk na cło|'Cynk na cło']]'-'''Jedziemy z Cesarem do doków.Samochód znajduje zię w jednym z trzech kontenerów.Za pomocą żurawia opuszczamy kontenery.Gdy już znajdziemy ten właściwy kontener przyjedzie ochrona.Zabij ich.Do garażu! [[Rany kłute|'Rany kłute']]-Kolejny wóz zdobędziemy za pomocą kolczatek zamieszczonych w bagażniku innego samochodu.CJ wymieni koła i do garażu. Lotnisko Verdant Meadows [[Szkoła pilotażu|'Szkoła pilotażu']]-10 zadań do wykonania. [[N.O.E.|'N.O.E.]]-Wsiadamy do samolotu aby coś spuścić nad Angel Pine i wrucić na lotnisko.Leć nisko żeby radar cię nie wykrył. [[Szmugler|'''Szmugler]]-Na lotnisko przyjechali jacyś agenci.Nie Mike nie wie o co chodzi.Musimy wiechać motorem do samolotu.Pobij do śmierci agentów, jednemu zabierz spadochron, podstaw bombę i wyskocz. [[Czarny projekt|'Czarny projekt']]-mamy ukraść z bazy wojskowej Czarny projekt(tj.Jatpack).Najpierw musimy przedostać się do wieży kontrolnej.Otworzymy właz.Wejście najczęściej się zamyka i musimy wejść przez kratkę wentylacyjną.W bazie zabijamy żołnieży.Bierzemy kartę i kradniemy Czarny Projekt.Uciekamy na lotnisko.Koniec!! [[Zielona maź|'Zielona maź']]-Za pomocą Jetpack'a mamy ukraść zieloną maź które jest na pociągu wojskowym.Trzeba uważać na żołnierzy.Po udanej kradzieży lecimy na lotnisko. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Punk Noodles Należy ukończyć misję Noodle Punk Kryjówki Należy zebrać 100 paczek Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Dochody czerpiemy z tzw. Empire Budiling. W Vice City jest ich 30. Parę możemy kupić a resztę zdobywamy wywołując wojnę gangów. Za wygraną wojnę gangów dostajemy dodatkowo 1.000$, 1.500$ lub 2.000$. Podobnie jak w Vice City możemy zapisać grę w podbitych budynkach. Wypłata odbywa się codziennie o 16:00. Ilość wypłaty to od 2.000$ do nawet 100.000$.